prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG43
is the 43rd episode of the season [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]], and also the 237th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After struggling with her homework Nozomi worries her dream of becoming a teacher has distanced itself. In this time, the Boss decides to make his appearance. Summary The Boss recalls the past when he wanted to go to the Cure Rose Garden in order to control it. Flora sealed the door of it before he could though. In the present he observes a picture of Cure Dream, and decides to go and see her for himself, wondering about Flora's "chosen one". Meanwhile, Syrup returns from work to find the girls studying for a test upstairs. He notices Nozomi isn't there though, and she is shown to actually be at the library studying on her own, along with Coco, who came to help. Syrup decides to give the girls a break by making them pancakes later in the day and asks about Nozomi again when Rin explains her desire to become more self-reliant, and she decided to study for the test alone. Nozomi spends the entire day studying until late when she realizes nobody else besides her and Coco are there. She is annoyed by her lack of understanding the material and packs up to leave. As she gets outside she spots a big, growing tree and notices that it stands alone as Otaka joins her. She ells Nozomi that this tree was still little when she was going to this school, but it grew up by itself. Nozomi suddenly remembers that she forgot her notebook in class and apologizes before running off. Once she retrieves it Nozomi observes the teachers desk and stands by it, pretending to be a teacher despite her lack of knowledge. Coco joins her and claims this to be fine though, because some day she will know the answers. He then calls her Yumehara-sensei, cheering her up as they begin to chat until a gust of wind distracts them. Coco looks around and points out that the windows were closed, only to feel a sudden evil presence and rush back to Natts House with Nozomi. On their way they are confronted by the Boss, who attacks Coco and makes him change back into fairy form as Nozomi transforms into Cure Dream. The Boss confronts Nozomi, saying she doesn't know about Flora or the value of Cure Rose Garden. He brings up the two categories of things in the world; Valueable, and things with No Value, and those with no value should disappear. He then starts to make things disappear, including the large tree, a forest, and the school. As Dream expresses shock the others soon join them and he throws five Hoshiina balls into the shadows of Rouge, Lemonade, Mint, Aqua and Rose to create monsters from them. The Cures try to attack but their powers are absorbed and reversed in their direction. The Boss claims they have no values, but Dream stands up saying that they each have goals and dreams for the future and shouldn't decide for them if they have value or not. Then they use Rainbow Rose Explosion and the shadows tried countering it with shadow rose, but the girls told Dream to believe in herself and to be their support. Together everyone managed to defeat the Hoshinas. Boss attempts to resume attack but Anacondy catches him and brings him back to Eternal, worried over his safety. He admits that the Cures do have value. Back at Natts House, the Cures are tense after what just went on. But Nozomi is overjoyed by he food and begins to dig in, easing some of the tension as the others watch. Major Events *Nozomi tries to study for herself in order to push her teaching dream forwards. *The Boss of Eternal appears before the Cures to test the power Flora granted them; he is nearly defeated before Anacondy pulls him back. *Boss acknowledges the Cures as something he wants for his collection. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Villains *Boss *Anacondy *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Flora *Otaka Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!